Trolleys in the market place are most commonly fixed, rigid structures such as supermarket carts (“trolleys”), which are large and not suitable for convenient storage or for placing into a car trunk. Other types of foldable shopping trolleys such as that shown in Chinese patent CN99229075.9 introduce a foldable trolley made up of two lower cross frames with rollers and an associated upper and lower carrying frame. The associated carrying frame is made up of two U frames hinged at both ends, and a rigid storing basket is set on the carrying frame. The main body of this trolley can be foldable, but the storing basket cannot, and the separated structure is therefore not convenient for storage. Additionally the space for goods is particularly small.
Chinese Patent CN201685842U introduces another foldable trolley with a large goods-storage space. The trolley is made up of a foldable trolley frame and flexible fabric. The foldable trolley frame consists of a lower frame, a handhold U frame, a connecting bar, front rollers and back rollers. The front part of the handhold U frame at both sides of the foldable trolley is fixed with a connecting piece. The connecting piece is connected to the lower frame back part via a connecting bar, and the back rollers are fixed to the lower frame back side. The upper parts of the support U bar are respectively hinged to both middle parts of the handhold U frame. Each of the middle parts is hinged with a sleeve corresponding to the connecting bar at the same side. The lower frame front part is supported by the transverse bar at the support U bar with the front rollers. The lower frame back part is installed with back rollers. The flexible fabric is preferably in the form of a bag. The upper and lower edges are fixed to the handhold U frame and to the lower frame. In this structure, the support U bar can be folded back around the hinged point with the handhold U frame, and thus the handhold U frame, connecting bar and lower frame can be folded together into a flat structure, stored in the car trunk, or used for goods transportation. However, because the handhold frame is at the front of this structure, the bag is suspended on the frame, and the shape is not ascetically attractive.